


Cliché

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash and Eiji discuss kissing before sharing their first kiss.[Prompt 10: “I want my first kiss to be super cliche, but I don’t want to plan it out. Feel me?”]





	Cliché

“Ash,” Eiji says, glancing at his boyfriend as they sit on the couch. “Have you ever been kissed?”

Ash turns his head, a brief expression of fear flickering on his face before simply sighing. “Not… consensually.”

Eiji stares at him; any mention of Ash’s past makes him want to cry. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Why’d you ask?”

“Um…” His face starts to flush. “Because I have never kissed anyone.”

“Well, neither have I,” Ash says with a determined smile. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Thanks. The thing is, have you ever thought about your first kiss?” Eiji says.

“Sort of,” Ash mumbles, nodding his head. “I want my first kiss to be super cliche, but I don’t want to plan it out. Feel me?”

Eiji tries to wrap his head around Ash’s words; when he processes this, he smiles. “I understand. Some of the best kisses in the movies are very cliché.” His blush deepens and Eiji fidgets in his seat. “Uh, Ash, speaking of kisses… would you maybe, uh…”

Ash smiles and presses a finger against Eiji’s lips. “Ssh. I’d love to, Ei-chan.”

And as Eiji blushes, Ash gives him a soft, gentle kiss. The best first kiss ever.


End file.
